These Games
by Lady of Mercy
Summary: "You know." the sandy-blonde spoke as she set her tea down. "I think if you were really honest with yourself you could admit that you have feelings for me." And once she heard that the brunette screamed loudly. "W-What!" Tenten x Temari


**A/n: This will be a Temari/Tenten fic. I enjoy the pairing and would like to keep trying my hand at writing for them. I find it very cute and there just aren't enough fics of them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way.**

* * *

She could feel them. She felt those intense teal eyes burning through her. Teal orbs that belonged to her tall, sandy-blonde haired roommate. Tenten felt her throat getting tight. She flipped to the next page of the book that she was reading.

"_Maybe if I ignore her she'll knock it off."_

She didn't believe that would happen though. Tenten knew Temari a long time. She knew that the sandy-blonde was trying to get a rise out of her. She wanted the brown-eyed female to react. Tenten knew it only be a matter of time before she did. Temari had the remarkable power of getting under her skin and pushing all her buttons. For now though she only turned another page in her book.

A slight smirk graced the face of the teal-eyed woman. She saw right through the brunette's strong facade. Tenten may have had the look of someone unaffected and calm while she read her book. Yet Temari knew the truth. On the inside the brunette had been fuming.

"_She is probably just about ready to explode_."

Tenten turned another page although she had long since stopped paying attention. If someone asked her what was happening in the book she would not have the answer. The brown-eyed female began tapping her foot against the floor.

"_Damn it."_ she thought angrily. "_Just say something already_."

But Tenten knew that would not happen. How many times had they gone down this road? This was like a game in many ways.

"_You've gotten better Ten_." Temari thought to herself.

She half-expected the brunette to blow up by now. Tenten was keeping her composure well. Only when Tenten heard the clinking sound of the tea cup hitting the saucer did the brown-eyed female finally react.

"Alright!" she stood up throwing an accusing finger at the sandy-blonde. "If you have something to say Temari, say it."

Said blonde sat there with her usual serious expression. She acted as if the brunette's outburst had no effect on her whatsoever.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Temari spoke calmly.

If it made sense the calm tone of voice Temari had also served to anger her more. She could almost slap her from simply speaking in such a relaxed manner. that calm behavior had also been a major part of the game. Tenten did recognize that fact. It only made her angrier.

"Bullshit," the brown-eyed female called her out. "We both know that's not true. You enjoy playing these games with me."

"Games," Temari asked with curiosity laced in her voice.

"Oh, don't play stupid now Temari. How long have we known each other?"

The sandy-blonde kept her calm composure the entire time. she stirred her tea and Tenten frowned. She hated that too.

"Cut it out!"

"Ten, you really need to calm down."

"To hell with that." she shouted. "I'm getting sick of your games. What is your problem?"

Temari looked up into those anger-filled brown eyes.

"It's not me that has the problem."

Tenten's mouth flew open. "You are kidding?"

"No." Temari shook her head. "One of us has a problem I agree. Only it's not me."

"Oh, and I suppose that's your way of saying I have the problem."

"Bingo, ladies and gentlemen give the girl a prize."

"You're unbelievable." Tenten gritted through her teeth. "Okay, I'll play Temari. Why do I have this so called problem?"

The sandy-blonde didn't answer at first. Instead she brought the tea to her lips and took what appeared to be a long sip to the brown-eyed female.

"_Would it be wrong to hope that she chokes?"_

"The reason why you have the problem is quite simple."

"Oh," Tenten wondered as she leaned up against the wall in the kitchen. She decided that she should probably make herself some tea. Perhaps it would help calm her down. "Well Tem, let's hear it. Please by all means enlighten me."

"Do you really want to know?"

Tenten frowned. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"Okay." she nodded and once again took another sip of tea. Tenten noticed that it was a shorter sip this time. "You know…" she began as she set her tea down. "I think if you were really honest with yourself. You could just admit that you have feelings for me."

And then silence filled the room for a split second before Tenten's eyes literally looked like they were about to explode out of their sockets.

"What!" she screamed at the sandy-blonde who actually did look taken aback by the loud shout coming from the petite brunette. It didn't take long however for Temari to regain her composure.

"What's the matter? Did I touch a nerve?"

Tenten took a breath. She closed her eyes before speaking. "Are you out of your mind?"

"No, I'm completely within my right mind. I was only making a statement based on years of observations."

"Years of observations?" Tenten repeated. "What in hell are you going on about? There is no way…" she paused before letting out a laugh. "Oh okay. I get it. I get what this is. This is another joke, ne Tem-chan."

Temari blinked. "I'm not joking."

"B…But…you have to be. You're just messing with me. You've got to be kidding. I never gave you any reason to believe I have feelings for you."

"No, not directly, you're right. You do hide pretty well. Unfortunately for you I am not an idiot."

Tenten almost felt as if the life was slowly being drained from her. she felt as if she had left her body and was watching someone else's life.

"Tem, what are you smoking? Come on you've got to be kidding." She knew now that she needed to get the hell out of here. "Um…anyway there is stuff I got to do. Uh, I'll see you."

Temari watched as the brown-eyed female hurried off. The next thing she heard was the sound of her bedroom door closing. Temari could only smile to herself. She loved being right.

"Oh, Ten you once again prove my point. Just how long do you intend to keep up this game with me?"


End file.
